


Jō•gue

by mallml, ohayohimawari



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Art, Brief KakaYama, Discord: Kakashi Lounge, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hatake Kakashi as You've Never Seen him Before, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Humor, Kakashi Lounge Event, Ninja Fashion Magazine, Other, Randomness, art and writing collab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallml/pseuds/mallml, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayohimawari/pseuds/ohayohimawari
Summary: A ninja fashion magazine featuring Konoha's elite.
Comments: 147
Kudos: 73





	1. Cover - Exposed: The Copy Nin as You've Never Seen Him

**Author's Note:**

> A collaborative work by the artists and writers in The Kakashi Lounge (Discord server).
> 
> Individual writers and artists are credited with profiles linked in each chapter.
> 
> We hope that you enjoy our work!
> 
> We do not own these characters.

By [OstaraNight](http://ostaranight.tumblr.com/)


	2. Cover - "It was never as simple as Black & White"

By [enchantedpendant](https://enchantedpendant.tumblr.com/)


	3. Cover - The Legend and the Protégé

By [Nibbler747](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nibbler747)


	4. Cover - "To be guided by tradition..."

By [mallml](https://mallml.tumblr.com/)


	5. JŌ’real - Tenzō

By [JKirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin)


	6. Extreme Makeover: Jounin Edition!

Written by [Coolgirl3890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirl3890/profile)  
Illustrated by [iwantpho](https://i-want-pho.tumblr.com/)


	7. JŌ’real - Iruka

By [JKirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin)


	8. I Knew Him When...

Written by [Hkandi](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)  
Illustrated by [TenzosNewLeaf](https://tenzosnewleaf.tumblr.com/)


	9. JŌ’real - Kakashi

By [JKirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin)


	10. Take Those Sandals From Mission to Night on the Town

Written by [Maiika](https://maiikawriter.tumblr.com/)  
Illustrated by [Maxx-Powers](https://maxx-powers.tumblr.com/)


	11. JŌ’real | Shinobi Hair Care

By [JKirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin)


	12. Fashion Items that are Always In Season

Written by [Malakia215](https://malakia215.tumblr.com/)  
Illustrated by [ShyDaredevil](https://theartofshy.tumblr.com/)


	13. Madara Cosmetics

By [Syusuke](https://syusukedraws.tumblr.com/)


	14. The Hokage at Home

Written by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)  
Illustrated by [Berry-Doodles](https://berry-doodles.tumblr.com/)


	15. Ask Three Kakashis: You ask, they'll answer!

Written by [mallml](https://mallml.tumblr.com/)  
Kakashi Icons by [Azuzel23](https://azuzeldraws.tumblr.com/) & [Syusuke](https://syusukedraws.tumblr.com/)


	16. Shinobi Stars 2021

Written by [Ohayohimawari](https://ohayohimawari.tumblr.com/)  
Zodiac Icons by [Azuzel23](https://azuzeldraws.tumblr.com/)


	17. Credits

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [JŌ'real Photoshoot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000612) by [JKirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKirin/pseuds/JKirin)
  * [Jō•gue: What Your Chakra Nature Says About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025965) by [myaekingheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart)




End file.
